


The waves stilled under the wind that night

by Jambi10



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambi10/pseuds/Jambi10
Summary: In which Randvi comforts Eivor after she wakes from a nightmare.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), female eivor - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The waves stilled under the wind that night

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind for post-Gunnar's wedding, if you choose to wait; but I think it makes sense either way.

Eivor shot up in bed as she woke in a sweat. Instincts swivelled her to look beside her. Randvi was there, asleep, peaceful, and breathing. She felt a fool for making sure it had all been just a dream. But it seemed so horribly real. 

Eivor had watched her die. She had watched her become still, as she stood frozen and helpless. There had been an axe in her back, and blood on the snow. She had only made a whimper, and the sound had driven a dagger into her gut, one that twisted in wakefulness as it echoed. 

She couldn’t stomach it, not a single detail, and it was a blaring scene in her head. Even wide awake, with Randvi right beside her, as she always had been, there was an awful dread that continued to weigh on her. Her chest ached terribly with a still-pounding heart. She felt sick. 

“Eivor?” 

She looked over her shoulder. Randvi was awake, propped on her elbows, squinting as she adjusted to darkness.

“Randvi-" she stammered for a moment. Her voice was strained, and Randvi would hear it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Randvi didn’t pay any notice to what she said. She sat up to see her better, and she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

There was a lump in her throat, rising, stopped only by her lips. She dared not speak. She turned away and shook her head.

Randvi shifted behind her, and Eivor felt her hand on her back. A lingering kiss on her shoulder. Breath on her neck as she whispered, “Talk to me.” Touch that warmed her from inside out.

A part of her wanted Randvi to hug her tight, to suffocate her. But she was being so intimate with her, so affectionate; and her heart could not handle it. 

She turned her head further away so she would not see her cry; she had already shown far more than she ever wanted to. But Randvi reached out, far around, and pressed a palm to her cheek. She tilted her head back to face her.

Her eyes were so gentle, as she knew them to be. Blue like she had taken a piece from the skies. Too kind, too bright for her own, and she fell into them as she always had. Everything she had tried to hold back came crumbling down.

Eivor wrapped a hand around her wrist. Her head fell to rest against hers.

“Randvi…” she breathed out.

Randvi waited for her to catch her breath, to cry. Her fingers were moving slightly, light strokes over her cheek, over tears. Movements and touches that were meant to comfort her cut even deeper at the thought of losing them; losing her. Going back to the nights when she would wake in a sweat, crying in silent sorrow, trying not to think of how she had no one there to hold. 

She had imagined loving Randvi; how she had imagined every possible moment with that woman, even when she knew she shouldn’t have. But she never could have imagined the way Randvi touched her like she did then. The way she stripped her down to her core, her vulnerabilities and fears, only to care for them the same way she did her better half. The way she loved her.

Eivor gathered what she could of herself to speak. “I thought I had lost you…” she uttered, a fractured voice. _“Gods,_ Randvi- I thought-” It fell back to choke her, drawing more grief from her heart to fall from burning eyes. She held onto her tighter.

Randvi allowed her the time she needed; for her words to settle on the air, for her thoughts to lose their weight. And once Eivor had stilled, and her tears ceased to fall, she opened up the silence.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered to her calmly, not a trace of doubt from her lips. “I promise you.” 

Randvi leaned back, and brushed away the tears that remained on her skin. As she looked at Eivor, a warm smile crept soft over her lips. “You’re not getting rid of me any time soon.” Randvi’s fingers tangled with hers. “Now... come.” She took her hand, guiding her.

They laid down close to face one another. Randvi was looking at her with that familiar shine in her eyes, the one only for her. Eivor had seen it when they had first met years ago, and many times had she caught it across the alliance table, or across rooms. It had not changed, even with her in her bed; and it certainly hadn’t dulled.

It all felt worth it then; the fighting, the labouring journeys, the pain, inside and out. It felt less empty with her there - with someone to wake up to, someone to keep her up, and the only one to bring her sleep. She wished to tell her; but her poetic side seemed to disappear the one time she needed it.

“Randvi?”

“Yes?”

“You’re… You’re..." She was at a loss for words, stammering, and yet Randvi watched her with such admiration, like she knew exactly what was caught on her tongue. "You're everything... I don’t know how to say.”

“No need.” she said simply. She brought her hand to her lips, to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Rest, love. So I may wake to you.” 

Randvi kept her hand close to her chest to hold. “Tomorrow, you can show me.” Her eyes were already beginning to weigh down, her voice starting to slur. 

When Eivor brought her hand to her hair, to stroke with her fingers, tiredness took its hold on Randvi. And not long after her eyes fell shut, she began to smile softly, on the edge of sleep, at such a particular affection; one felt most often in dreams and in the depths of slumber, but remembered like a dear friend.

Randvi whispered lazily, as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “We have so many days waiting for us, Eivor,” 

Eivor smiled at her; at how she thought of it too. 

Inching forward, she placed the lightest kiss on her forehead. As it lingered, she whispered a promise against her skin.

“I will give you back the ones we lost to waiting, my love.”


End file.
